Some medical procedures include mapping a cavity of a body organ such as a heart. To map the cavity, an operator positions a medical probe at specific locations within the organ, and the probe measures and conveys location information to a mapping system. The mapping system generates a map comprising the measured locations in the organ. The map can be used in applying various diagnostic and therapeutic procedures to the organ.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,975,335 to Watenabe describes a method for displaying magnified and reduced areas. The method includes changing pattern densities of areas in an image in order to enable easy detection of magnified and/or reduced areas. For example, when a first given area is magnified and displayed, and a second given area is reduced as a result, a pattern of the first given area is magnified and displayed while a pattern of the second given area is reduced and displayed with respect to the other portions of the image.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,046,247 to Hao et al., describes a method for visualizing graphical data sets having a non-uniform graphical density for display. The method includes determining graphical densities of regions and presenting regions having higher graphical densities at higher resolutions.
Chapter 28 in the Handbook of Computational Statistics: Concepts and Methods (Gentle, James et al., Springer, 2012) includes a description of a method for presenting data points plotted in a graph. The method includes increasing a brightness parameter for data points in areas with relatively high overplotting (i.e., areas comprising high densities of data points).
U.S. Pat. No. 9,323,413 to Baar et al., describes a graphical user interface (GUI) with zoom for detail-in-context presentations. The GUI includes a “lens region” that includes a “focal region” surrounded by a “shoulder region”. The focal region is presented using high magnification, and information in the “shoulder region” is visibly compressed.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,299,186 to Shoemaker et al., describes a method for presenting a region-of-interest of an original image. In the method, the original image can be a mesh comprising a collection of polygons having polygons defined by three or more shared edges joined at vertex points.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,287 to Zhen et al., describes a method for manipulating and analyzing gene expression data. The method includes graphical tools, and uses a clustering algorithm to correlate temporal patterns of gene expression.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.
Documents incorporated by reference in the present patent application are to be considered an integral part of the application except that to the extent any terms are defined in these incorporated documents in a manner that conflicts with the definitions made explicitly or implicitly in the present specification, only the definitions in the present specification should be considered.